Naruto Lemons
by RedProdigy223
Summary: Basically a bunch of lemons with Naruto x [Name].


Happy Anniversary! (Uzumaki Naruto)

With a soft sigh I quickly made my way back home to the apartment I shared with Naruto, my boyfriend of two years. Today was our anniversary and I wanted to surprise him before he got home. I quickly unlocked the door to our apartment and made my way inside, hearing the door click shut. I kicked off my dark blue ninja sandals and walked into the kitchen, turning the light on as I did so. Tonight was going to be very special; I was going to make sure of it! As I prepared a lovely dinner I couldn't help but think of the ways I was going to have some "fun" with Naruto.

Sure, we've had sex once before, on my birthday no less, but he had fulfilled all of my wants and needs. I thought that it was sweet but somewhat unfair. He had told me that I was to tell him what to do and he'd give it to me just how I asked. I blushed as I remember what I had begged him to do to me and how eager he was to fulfill my request. I sighed and finished up the dinner and glanced at the clock. It was around 7:32 PM and Naruto said he would be home by eight o'clock, meaning I had a little less than thirty minutes to get everything situated. I placed the two plates of food down onto the table and grabbed a candle out of the cabinet. I placed it on the table and lit the wick of the candle with a match.

After making sure the dinner table was presentable, I ran to our shared bedroom and quickly changed into a tight fitting black dress that came to my mid-thigh and showed off my back. I placed my hair into a perfect bun and pinned it into place. I slipped on a pair of black heels and added red lipstick, the one Naruto absolutely adored on my full lips. I looked at myself in the mirror and turned around, making sure that I was completely presentable for our anniversary. When I was satisfied, I walked out of the room and did a few last minute touch-ups: making sure the lights were dimmed, scattering rose petals along the floor of the dining room and the bedroom as well.

The jiggling sound of a doorknob trying to be opened caught my attention and I walked into the dining table so that I was standing next to the table. I could hear the sound of footsteps approaching and hear Naruto ask, "[Name]-chan, where are you?" His shadow became visible as he stepped into the candle's light and his widened cerulean-blue eyes met my (e/c) ones. His cerulean eyes trailed my form up and down and he had to physically close his gaping mouth with his left hand.

I couldn't help but let a giggle escape my throat at the look on his face. "Hello, Naru-kun~" I greeted him using the affectionate nickname I had given to him. I walked towards him, swaying my hips a little more than normal, and cupped his right cheek as I gave him a peck on his lips. I then leaned towards his ear and whispered, "I'm so glad you're home," I could feel him tense as I spoke; "Now we can enjoy our dinner and have a little _fun_." I informed him. I pulled away and stared into his cerulean eyes, which had darkened, and he slowly grinned down at me.

"Let me go change, I'll be right out!" He said as he turned and nearly ran out of the room.

Satisfaction found its way into the pit of my mind as I couldn't help but think of how impatient he must be feeling. I knew that once Naruto saw me he was going to absolutely want to ravish me. I just wondered how much he wanted me. '_Hmm, looks like I'm going to have to find out!'_ I thought to myself. But, there was no doubt in my mind that by the time dinner was over, Naruto was going to be driven insane by lust. Oh yes, then he would completely overwhelm me. I mean, it's not that I wanted to be the uke of the relationship; I just wanted to know what it felt like — to be completely overpowered by someone and let them have their way with you. I could only imagine Naruto forcing me down, pinning me by my wrists as he attacked me in the most substantial way possible.

Naruto forcing himself on me and into submission, having me beg and plead just to feel him inside of me! A small wave of shivers wracked down my spine and I curled my toes slightly impatient.

The sound of footsteps pulled me out of my thoughts and I watched as Naruto stepped back into the dining room, now clad in a suit and tie. His Hitai-ate was no longer on his forehead and he looked suave as he gave me a large foxlike grin. He took my elbow and escorted me to my seat, even though it was only a few paces behind me, and pulled out my chair and pushed me back into the table once I had seated down. He quickly made his way to the other side and took a seat of his own.

We made conversation about how the mission went and other various things. "And then, just when he thinks he's got me trapped, I—" Naruto was abruptly cut off by my foot lightly rubbing against his leg. A blush crept onto his cheeks, though I chewed my food like nothing was going on. He cleared his throat, "Anyway, I used rasengan and he—" He was once again cut off by my foot, that was now on the side of his chair, rubbing against his thigh. "W-what are you doing?" He questioned as he looked at me.

I nearly squealed when I saw his crimson cheeks and flustered look. I shrugged my shoulders, "Nothing~" I replied in a sing-song voice. I nonchalantly moved my foot in between his legs and he tensed as I gently rubbed his upper, inner thigh. I took a sip of my wine and smiled at him. "So, I was talking to your former sensei today." I told him, acting as though I had no idea that I was beginning to affect him in the most desirable way possible.

"Y-yeah?" He cleared his throat and nearly choked on his food when I added slight pressure to his thigh.

"Yes," I replied, "We started talking about how you were so determined to get so far in life. And now look at you!" I smiled and moved my foot up higher, noticing how his breathing became slightly rugged as I did so. "Tsunade-sama has chosen you to be her successor when she steps down as the Hokage! That is truly wonderful, because now all those people who teased you are going to feel sorry that they were ever mean to you." With another sip of whine, I watched Naruto's reaction in amusement as I pressed my foot against the bulge that was present in between his legs. I rubbed gently up and down and felt him swell even more. I placed the shrimp on the end of my chopsticks into my mouth and tried to start up another conversation with him. "What are your first plans going to be when you finally become Hokage?"

Naruto looked at me through glazed, half lidded eyes, "Huh?" He questioned.

"I said, what are your first plans going to be when you finally become Hokage?"

"O-oh," Naruto groaned as I increased speed. He dropped his hands to his sides and leaned back in his chair. He reveled in my touch and his breathing increased ever so slightly. "[Name]-chan…" Naruto trailed off.

I didn't respond, I just continued to eat my food as though nothing was happening.

"I-I…"

I glanced up at Naruto, taking another sip of my wine. I decided to finally acknowledge the fact that he was talking to me, "Yes…?" I drawled out.

He leaned slightly forward into the candle light. I could see that his pupils were dilated and there was a small sweat droplet that was beginning to form on his forehead. Naruto's eyes seemed to have turned even darker and the whiskers on his cheeks almost creased as he gave me an apologetic smile. "Please, forgive me…" He managed to finally speak.

"Forgive you for what—?" I was cut off as Naruto pushed out of his chair and pounced on me. He pinned me down, sitting on my lower body so that I couldn't move. I watched as he turned away from me and removed his shoes and socks before removing my heels. He slowly turned back to me and I froze when I looked at him, uttering his name in a whisper, "Naruto…"

Naruto's cerulean eyes were now a dark, lustful red with black slits, which served as his pupils, in the middle. His whiskers seemed to have increased in length and as he parted his lips I could clearly see his lengthened canines. He smiled down at me and reached forward, placing his elongated, index fingernail right underneath my chin so that I would look at him. He leaned towards me and licked his lips as he spoke, "You really shouldn't tease me like that."

My heart skipped a beat. That wasn't Naruto's voice. It was a voice I recognized but had only heard once, and that was because I had been paired up with him on an A-rank mission. It was the voice of the nine-tailed Kyuubi that was located inside Naruto. "I really do like you; you're the only female I actually approve of. I wouldn't have even let him think about going out with you otherwise," He said. "You are very flexible, no?" He asked as his eyes trailed from my eyes to my mid-section and then back up. He locked eyes with me once more and leaned in towards my ear, "I asked you a question." He licked the shell of my ear and I nearly stopped breathing.

I nodded my head, "Y-yes." I hadn't meant to squeak, but it was already too late — he had heard me.

Kyuubi chuckled darkly, "Good." He placed his fingernail at the top of my dress before bringing it down in one fluid motion, the material of my dress made a tearing sound as he did so. My cheeks darkened and I couldn't help but feel very turned on. I knew that when I had sex with Naruto that the Kyuubi was watching, I just thought nothing of it, but now, as I lay underneath him, I couldn't help but feel somewhat shy. Kind of like a virgin who was new and inexperienced. I watched as Kyuubi pealed the — now loose — dress from my body, his eyes taking in my bare, round breasts. His blood eyes met my nervous (e/c) ones and I slightly squirmed underneath his gaze. "It's okay, [Name]-chan," The way my name fell off his tongue was enough to send me over edge. "I also approve of the way your body is and love it just as much as Naruto does." It was weird to look up at Naruto — or rather his body — and hear him talk about himself in third person.

'_But this isn't Naruto,_' I thought as I stared up at him.

"Don't worry," Kyuubi began, "I'll let you have your time with _him_. I just want to have some _fun_ as well." He nuzzled my breasts and gave my left nipple a lick, to which it quickly hardened. "Now . . . let's begin…" And with that, Kyuubi picked me up by my waist — I instinctly wrapped my legs around him — and carried me over to the rather wide counter in the kitchen.

The counter was relatively short — only reaching his waist — and Kyuubi gave a small grunt as he lay me down softly on the counter. My warm back met the cold surface and I hissed, arching my back forward, which Kyuubi took to his advantage. He placed one of my round mounds in his mouth and began sucking, nibbling, and flicking his tongue on the surface. I moaned and arched my back, pushing my breast further into his mouth. He pulled away and took my nipple in between his teeth, pulling on it and flicking his tongue over it. "A-ah~" I moaned as I squeezed my thighs around his waist. He grunted when a part of my thigh rubbed against his bulge. Kyuubi let go of my nipple and gave the same attention to my other one. I raked my fingers through his blonde hair and moved my fingernails along his scalp in a sort of massaging and relaxing way.

He then pulled away and untangled my legs from his waist, laughing when I whimpered at the loss of heat from his touch. "I'll fulfill your needs, just be patient." He pulled down the pants that Naruto had changed into and kicked them elsewhere along with his jacket and long-sleeved shirt, leaving him in only his boxers. He hiked the dress a little ways above my hips and looked at me with a raised brow when he saw that I wasn't wearing any panties. A smirk pulled at his lips and he licked his canines before speaking, "Already had this planned out did you?" He asked rhetorically.

I turned my head away and a flush crept onto my cheeks. The feeling of something wet and exotic pressing into my outer folds had me gasping and I quickly whipped my head and propped myself up against my elbows as I looked down in between my legs. Kyuubi's blood eyes met mine and I watched as he used his thumbs to push back my folds, grinning when I bit my lip in anticipation. I was just about to urge him on when he suddenly stuck his pink muscle in between my folds and into my core. I threw my head back and moaned. He swiveled his tongue inside and moved it up and down as well. He rubbed circles on my thighs with his pinkies, while his thumbs and index fingers kept my folds pushed back and into place.

Kyuubi took the nub into his mouth and lightly bit down, earning another (louder) moan from me. I lifted my hips and he pulled his tongue out before pushing it in more quickly, jutting it in and out in a teasing manor. I curled my toes and tugged on the mass of blonde hair in between my knuckles. He grabbed my right leg and roughly threw it over his shoulder before he removed his tongue and replaced it with two fingers instead, giving me no warning as he began to scissor me. Another moan escaped my lips and I shut my eyes as I thrusted my hips down into his hand. "K-Kyuu-kun~" I moaned out as clenched my walls around his fingers.

When he ceased pumping me, I opened one of my eyes and looked at him. He seemed somewhat shocked that I had moaned his name out. "What?" I asked, "It's you not Naruto right now." I informed him.

He smirked once more and added a third finger, thrusting it in and stretching me out even more. He buried his fingers so deep that I could feel his knuckles just outside my entrance. I let out another moan of his name and squealed in delight and pleasure when his thumb pressed down on my sensitive bundle of nerves. Kyuubi then curved his fingers and began thrusting at a different angle, hitting that certain spot every time. "Kyuu-kun~!" I choked out as I pulled him towards me. I kissed him roughly as I felt my lower stomach churning as something began to build up. Our tongues fought for dominance, but, in the end, he won.

That bubble in my stomach burst and I came onto his hands. I pulled away from the kiss and hissed in his neck, moaning his name. He licked the junction in between my neck and shoulder before kissing my temple. He removed his fingers and pulled back so he could suck on them, "Mmm," He nodded in approval of my taste and I gave a small smile. I looked up at him and saw that his eyes were no longer blood red, but a deep cerulean blue. "N-Naruto!" I exclaimed and then hugged him. My warm chest pressed up against his and I felt him shake as he gave a light laugh.

"Did you miss me?" He asked and I pulled back to see a grin on his face.

"Very much," I replied.

He smirked and placed his fingers back in his mouth, licking the rest of my juices off. "Shall we continue?" He asked when there was nothing left.

I nodded my head, "Of course~"

He leaned in and gave me a light kiss on my lips before pulling down his boxers. His member stood proud and erect and as he kissed me, it rubbed against my thigh. I moaned into his mouth and he gave a groan of his own. He gave me butterfly kisses down from the corner of my lips to my jawline, placing light kisses till he reached the middle of my neck — one of the most sensitive areas on my body. His tongue swirled against my skin and he gave a small kiss on it before he pulled away once more. "Naruto?" I asked with a small pout, "What's wrong?"

"Turn around," He said with a grin.

I blinked, "Eh?"

"Turn around," He repeated.

I slowly flipped myself onto my belly, making sure that the lower part of my body was slightly off. Naruto's hands gripped my hips firmly and he squeezed them gently. I looked at him from over my right shoulder and saw him give me a large smile, "Prepare yourself, [Name]-chan!" He told me gleefully.

Before I could properly respond, Naruto gave a long, hard thrust into my core and I stopped breathing all together. My fists balled up and my toes curled so much that I was sure they were white. I gasped for breath and clenched my walls willingly around him. I felt him shudder from behind me and he leaned forward, the lower part of his body pressing against my ass. He then slowly settled himself on top of me and placed his face right in between my neck and shoulder. Giving my cheek a small peck, Naruto gave a grunt before he decided to move, albeit slowly. His long strokes were deep, yet gentle. I moaned as I met him back thrust for thrust. With a shaky whimper I wrapped my legs around him backwards, bringing him closer to my body.

Naruto reached underneath me and placed his palms onto my breasts and gently began kneading them. I moaned and squirmed underneath him, trying to get him to go faster, but he held me in place and continued with his agonizingly slow strokes. I clenched around him and placed my hands on his hands. I turned my cheek so that it was pressed against the counter and let out satisfied moans. Naruto then began to pick up the pace and the sound of skin slapping skin became louder. I watched our shadows in the glowing orange light that was brought on by the candle. Naruto was hunched over my body slamming his hips into my own. I could feel him beginning to lose control as he began to make swift, rapid movements with his hips. He leaned his head next mine and I could feel his hot breath in my ear.

He began hitting that certain place that made me see stars and I yelled out his name, encouraging him to go faster. I clenched my walls around him tighter and he gave a feral growl that sent tingles down my spine. I looked at him through my peripheral vision and saw that one of his eyes was red and the other was blue. He looked at me and grinned, showing off his canines as he did so. Naruto leaned towards my ear as he dragged out a hard, rough thrust. "Are you enjoying yourself, [Name]-chan?" He asked.

Before I could reply, he angled himself in just the right way and gave another rapid thrust of his hips, once more hitting me in that certain area. "Naruto!" I yelled out as I gasped for breath. My second orgasm washed over me in a fantastically good way. My walls clenched around his member and that must have pushed him over the edge as well.

"[N-Name]!" He yelled merely seconds after I did so. He bit down onto the junction of my neck to contain himself and I could feel a warm liquid drip down the side of the mark. I couldn't care less, because Naruto was riding me further into my high. A lukewarm liquid filled me up to the brim and began dripping down the sides of my thighs. Naruto pulled his mouth away from my skin, eliciting a "pop" as he did so. He licked away the blood and placed a gentle kiss on it. "Sorry," He muttered, "That was mostly the Kyuubi taking over." I could only give him a kiss on the cheek in reply. I was still lying on my stomach, fully content. It took me only moments to regain my breath though (ninjas have good stamina!). I felt Naruto's member limp inside me and he gave out a pleased sigh before snuggling into my neck. I could feel the grin on his face as he did so, "Neh, [Name]-chan?" Naruto questioned.

"What is it, Naru-kun?"

I turned to the side to look at him and saw that he was blushing, slightly embarrassed about whatever it was that he wanted to tell me. He cleared his throat, "Well, uh, I-I was wondering…" He trailed off. I raised a brow and urged him to continue. "Well . . . who do you like more? The Kyuubi or me?" That question certainly caught me off guard.

I blinked owlishly at him before giving a lighthearted laugh, "Naruto, I love you and I love the Kyuubi inside of you. That's because you're both you, Naruto." I grinned, "Besides, I couldn't imagine my life without either of you and—" I blushed at the intent look on his face, "—I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Naruto laughed happily before he gasped and pulled himself away and out of me. I felt empty but compelled to see what was wrong. "Oi, Naruto, what's wrong?"

"Kuso! (Shit!)" He yelled as he grabbed his pants and checked both pockets, "Where did I put it?!"

"Put what?"

Naruto finally found what he was looking for and grinned before pulling it out. He got down on one of his knees and held up a velvet box. I stared down at him in shock — having fixed my position so that I was sitting on the counter — and blushed. He pried open the small box and staring up at me was a gold wedding band that held a large diamond and two smaller diamonds on both of its sides. I couldn't help but let out a small gasp as I covered my mouth with my right hand. "[Full Name], will you do me the honor of becoming my future wife? Because I could really use your help with all the Hokage stuff and—" I tackled Naruto to the floor before he had the chance to continue what he was saying.

"Of course — I — will — become — your — wife!" I told him in between kisses.

Chuckling, Naruto picked me up, hugged me, and then placed me down on the floor. He slid the ring onto my finger and I couldn't help but stare at in awe. "Oi, you're crying!" Naruto exclaimed, "What's wrong?!"

I wiped away my tears and looked at him with a large smile, "These are tears of happiness!" I informed him. Naruto grinned at me before pulling me into a long, passionate kiss.

"So," He began once we had pulled back for air, "Think we can go for round two?"


End file.
